Carry Our Souls
by Sunbeam Dawn
Summary: For many years, an evil legend has haunted not only the earth, but on many planets and unknown regions. No one knows why she does it, but it is believed she wants some sort of revenge on living creatures throughout the universe. Some will fight to survive. Will contain character death. Rated T temporarily, rating may change. Written by Sunbeam Dawn. OC and Sonic are not a couple.
1. Prologue

The picture still hung, almost as if mocking all of those not in it's place. It's sides cast shadows on the white wall where it hung, containing the lovely looking girl who blocked out the healthy green landscape behind her. The sky was a healthy blue, if nothing, it was the most beautiful sky painted by human hand. The artist who had painted it was most certainly the best there possibly was!

The sun had its beautiful glowing yellow light around the girl, illuminating her in the most graceful way, she looked so beautiful, like royalty she seemed, no, she was royalty. No one could've seemed more beautiful than this girl, her soft dark brown hair, her light, flawless skin, her scarlet eyes, seemed like heaven staring you in the face. Her beautiful red lips, sweet as roses in God's sacred garden. She looked harmless, so innocent, like she could cause no harm, it seemed simply impossible.

But no one knew the truth. No one knew this angel made from god used to be real, to be alive, running, walking, talking, eating, just like us. That she used to suffer. That she didn't seem as perfect as her appearance. In fact it was forbidden for anyone to know the truth, to know the truth of her life, her secrets, her thoughts, her intentions on the earth we live, depend, and love so dearly, well, most of us.

The prophet of the girl was hidden so long ago, and no one knows she still haunts those alive today. And no one could know, that behind those heavenly scarlet eyes, those roses of forbidden beauty, lie in them the path of destruction. This girl wasn't an angel, so many mistaken her for a princess, for the guardian of he realm of peace, but no, she wasn't the little girl, the beautiful girl she was thought to be, no, she was evil.

And that is why they fight for us, they search for the prophecy of this girl, and try to protect those still standing helplessly, lying in the remains of the girl's wrath, to give them harmony once again, to restore freedom and justice to the land, and show them how to love again.

This is the story of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the destiny of the characters in the world face to proclaim their home once again, and the others that take their side on the journey thought to be impossible. A path of friendship and love, death and loss, discovery and adventure. This will be a story hopefully none of you will forget, and will show all of your friends to enjoy, this hopefully heartwarming experience.

Come with Sonic and others into a world where one must fight to live, to encounter those you once loved, but who have turned against you, and have chosen different paths, and those who stay with you, and those you thought to have hated, to have liked in different ways, and to be finding different emotions for these people.

This story may contain material you must be mature with to be able to read this tale. It contains Sonic Characters, CanonXOC, CanonXCanon, mostly the second kind. Also anti CanonXCanon. If you do not like this idea and do not wish to take this risk of having your heart broken, then do not read this tale, though you may regret it.

This story is written for those who want to read it or are tired of reading some tales classified as shit others may post, though may others may categorize this as shit as well. Not for children under 8 years.

Estimated side effects to this story may be : increased heart rate, crying, trying to write a story better than this one, flaming me for writing this story, favoriting this story, following those story, and other topics I cannot come up with.

Please no flames in the reviews. Please give constructed criticism to help me improve, thank you for your understanding.

Please be flexible with story updates or chapter updates and do not complain if the first chapter is not yet available at this time. There will be no sequel to this story and do not forget that, I will not allow copying of this story or false claimers. Please stop reading if you do not enjoy this idea, there should be no younger children than in the rating above, so if there are younger children in the room while you are reading, please tell them to leave.

The rating of this story is currently T, the rating may change over time.

Thank you for being patient and/or agreeing to these terms. The story will hopefully be posted shortly.


	2. I

As Sonic the Hedgehog slowly walked forwards over the grassy, green field. It's lush, long, grass brushed against his ankles delicately, like the simple touch of the wind itself. He stared down at the grass, as a slow, sweet breeze began to pick up. He then lifted his high, like the hero he is, inhaling the sweet breeze into his system, holding his breath as he did. Then exhaling, letting the gentle air escape from his nostrils. The clouds were now slowly washing over the sky. The blue sky was now darkening, and soon, it would be dark.

The blue blur lifted his arms into the sky, letting the cool breeze surround him, as his arms tingled with the temperature of the breeze. Despite having his so-called "vacation", wasn't enough to keep him entertained for long. Even running around over the lush landscape was able to bore him, even though running was his favorite thing to do in the entire universe.

And then, just the thing he needed to make him jump out of his shoes in surprise. Screams. Not just humans screaming, but a fimiliar scream, but the cerulean hedgehog couldn't place his index finger on it. The blue blur looked over his shoulder quickly. There he saw his twin tailed kitsune friend. The orange kitsune approached him with his arms in the air and panting heavily, showing signs of desperation. His crystal blue eyes, widened in fear, and he was screaming just as well as the humans running around in circles farther away in the background.

"Sonic!" The orange fox called to the hedgehog. He was now standing before him, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. The poor thing was puffing out smoke in his effort to make it towards the blue hedgehog as quickly as he could. His shoulders were shaking, and his mouth was wide open to say something, but he was very tired, obviously.

"What's up, Tails?" The blur replied, regardless of the screams of terror around him, in his usual cocky voice. His had his same smile that had caught the tremendous attention of all his fan girls, and no matter how bad the situation seemed, he brushed it away like a bad dream occurring a few moments earlier.

"Sonic, there's terror in Station Square! Eggman's attacking us in another attempt to take over the city! And-And-" The kitsune stuttered.

"Whoa, Tails!" The blue hero exclaimed. "Catch your breath, take your time." The blue hedgehog held his hands before the kitsune, demanding him to wait longer before he began to speak his important thought.

"Sonic! You have to defeat Eggman, even though-"

But when the kitsune looked up, he only was only seeing brown dust. The blue blur had gotten a head-start before the fox could finish, like if he had read his mind. The green grass was swaying wildly in sync from the take off the hedgehog towards the city.

"Good luck, Sonic," the kitsune wished towards the heavens, gently panting, placing his hands on his hips,"he's gonna be harder to defeat this time."

The blur sped through the city, past panicking humans. Past pale hands. All what could be seen from his point of view was swirling wind and blurred buildings. And surprisingly, watermelons. The red liquid flew through the air, and the outside of one of the melons almost smacked the hedgehog in the face. The blur looked over both of his shoulders as he sped through the city, white buildings, silver looking builds... BAM!

The blue blur was swept off his feet by his minor distraction, and was tumbling backwards, landing on his forehead as pain swelled through his skull, and landing with a plop on his back. He was staring up at the debris filled sky, slowly panting, and watching as the grey air swirled around him when ever he decided to take a breath, as much as it stung to have it circulating within his system. He then took both if his arms and placed him palms flat on the ground, placing his weight on them and pushed off, again on his feet, though slightly dizzy.

The cerulean hedgehog looked around him, and yet again, he was swept backwards, tumbling yet again in the opposite direction of his powerful homing attack, and then plopping down again, yet harder, and he could hear the back of his rib cage crashing down, leaving him again on the ground, trying to catch his breath from the well planned attack.

_'I'm not usually thrown down this easily, what's Egghead up to?' _The blur thought to himself, almost wondering the thought aloud.

The blur bent his knees, and pushed himself upwards again, landing yet again in the same place he had when he had his devastating fall moments earlier.

And this time, when a mechanical claw that had been fast enough the sweep the careless hero off his feet, the hedgehog raised his ears. And with perfect timing, had jumped over the yellow construction related claw. He landing with a metallic thump, in the exact middle point of the object, and was abruptly grabbed, then raised directly to face the only, the evil genius, with the most impressive mustache any villain had to offer, .

The hedgehog smiled cockily at his evil nemesis, provokingly. He crossed his arms, with yet a carefree yet menacing seeming tone. Air brushed through the hedgehog's quills, waving them about gloriously and heroically.

"Hey Eggman, it's been awhile hasn't it?" The blue blur said cockily, eyeing the mustached fiend who had been the center cause of the city's peril.

"Yes, quite," the doctor answered, slightly annoyed,"and this time, it will be the last time I see you."

The blue blur began to bounce on his feet playfully, his sides rocking back and forth smoothly, preparing himself for a fight. He had his smile still on his face, seeing the fat man as only a card that always had the same plan, to turn the entire world into the Eggman Empire, or Eggmanland, or whatever on earth he wanted to call his make-believe world.

"Haha!" The doctor cried out.

Then beneath his feet, Sonic saw the ground get farther away, and farther. He looked up, and saw the doctor was now sitting in a cockpit, and the machine that had once been in front of the hedgehog's eyes was gone. Now there was a giant robot, its color scheme red and yellow, black and green.

It slowly rose forwards, and on its hands, were missiles, and it's feet had needles. Sonic stared down, and was, kicked, in other words, knocked off abruptly. Sonic stared down at the ground, and not at his surroundings or worrying about rushing air around him, he had made that mistake enough times. He landed on his feet, and swiftly looked up at the doctor, who was banging angrily at what looked like controls and levers for the robot. Banging noises echoed around, as the doctor's fists rose and fell, pounding and pounding away at something that could not be broken. The doctor grit his teeth so hard, Sonic thought they would burst out of his mouth, which surprisingly, they didn't.

"Orbot! Cubot! Get out here this instant!" The doctor boomed.

Both robots scurried out clumsily, like mice that had gotten drunk running towards cheese. Both stood before the doctor, the doctor seeming a great predator, and the small robots seeming the innocent prey, begging for mercy.

"I told you to oil the robot you idiots! Now I planned revenge against Sonic and you mess things up!" His voice echoed menacingly as even Sonic was stricken by slight fear, as the Doctor's menacing voice echoed so evilly in his mind. Even if the two robots were his enemies, he felt slightly sorry for them. But not completely, just ever so slightly. The two robots shivered in fear, both hugging each other tightly, the hug consuming the excess fear in their glowing eyes.

"But Sir," Orbot tried to sound as secure as he possibly could, but even his robotic voice trembled within himself, his orb head trembling. "You said not to touch the oiler, and we did not mean to disobey you. So we left it alone."

This only made the Doctor's rage go higher. Sonic could only watch as steam began to pour out of his ears, his nose begin to puff up, and his mustache trembling. The Doctor clenched his fists tightly, digging his gloved fingers into his palms as hard as he possibly could. And for a second, the blue blur thought he could see the glasses Eggman wore flashed a bright, full of anger and fury.

"Uh oh..." The blur could only make out the two words before the volcano erupted.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

Sonic clenched his eyes shut, falling down flat on his knees, not caring about the slight pain that took him over from the impact. He only cared about not becoming deaf. He pressed his palms to his ears, trying the best he could to block out the Doctor's cry. But the sound only broke through, pounding against the poor hedgehog's ear drums. It was like a giant sound wave had collapsed on the beach, leaving those who dare to stay behind in ruins.

The hedgehog's eye lids twitched wildly in pain. His teeth began to close together tightly. 'Help!' The poor creature thought helplessly.

"Leave Sonic alone!" A female voice cried. And from there, Sonic knew who this person was. A pink female hedgehog flew through the wind beautifully, so elegantly, as her short pink quills flowed in harmony behind her head. And her eyes, her beautiful jade eyes, they were flashing with life, and anger. And she had her gloved hands clasped around a thick wood handle. If you looked upwards, you would see a hammer. A red hammer, slight yellow. Her red dress was also flowing, guided with the breeze of the soothing wind. Her teeth clenched tightly, and the cerulean hedgehog knew what was coming next.

As the pink flower neared the giant robot, her eyes widened, not in fear, but in excitement. And she came closer, and this is when it happened. She plummeted her giant hammer into the robot, as hard, as fast, and as deep as she could. A crushing of iron was heard, as the pink hedgehog lowered to the ground and landed with perfection. She continued to stare at the markings of where her piko piko hammer had landed, and put her hands on her hips. The female directed her attention towards the cerulean hero. She approached him with great speed, that even the record-setting sprinter had not time to do anything against it.

The female crushed the hero in a heart stopping embrace, literally. The poor hedgehog couldn't feel his heart pump any blood, and his breathing nearly stopped. "Sonic! Are you okay!?" The female asked curiously, yet nervously. The blue blur's face turned red from lack of air, her pointed his finger slowly from his face, towards her. The female was obviously confused, she didn't know what to think. She stared into the blue hedgehog's emerald-green eyes dreamily, lowering her eyelids as she watched them closely, which made the blue blur highly irritated. He couldn't breathe or talk, the poor thing, and Amy didn't understand the slightest bit of his "little language", not even the most obvious points of fingers, the changing color of his face, or the fact that in those emerald eyes of his, there was a slight fear in them, the fear of losing his life.

"Amy! Let Sonic go!" Said a young voice. The voice came obviously from the adorable orange kitsune, who was flying towards them in the X-Tornado. The plane neared the ground, and with such speed as well! Amy watched over head as the plane came so close to the ground, but was yet so far away from the slightest touch.

Amy then let go of Sonic, while the blue blur clutched his chest, panting heavily, panting for so much air he couldn't get in one simple breath. He stuck out his tongue, feeling the gentle air circle around it, touching his tastebuds with such grace. He blinked, and looked around as he saw Amy watching as the X-Tornado rushed through the sky, looking so beautiful, and Tails, with his smile that could light up the world. He waved at the hedgehog, but he didn't do anything. He only watched in amazement as the plane nearly touched the ground.

And then, the plane landed on the ground. It rolled over a few yards as it landed, not breaking a sweat. As gas came out from the back of the plane, like debris in a huge explosion. Both hedgehogs scurried towards the plane, as the kitsune swung his legs over the edge, and landed with perfection.

"Hey, but where did Eggman-" The cerulean hedgehog stopped in his tracks. During the minor distraction with Amy, the Doctor had fled away. The blue hedgehog looked down at his shoes, silently cursing at himself for being focused on Amy more Han crushing Eggman's giant robot, who nearly terrorized Station Square.

"Hey guys. I went over to Chris' house, he's still twelve though by the way, he wants to see Sonic," the kitsune looked over at the hedgehog, who merely looked over at him. "Is hat okay with you? Sonic?" The blue hedgehog snapped back to reality. Blinking his eyes quickly twice, he gave his thumbs up. "Sure, anything for an old pal."

"Good! I'll take Amy there, we'll see you!" The kitsune said. And that is when he saw the plane fly away with the pink flower, Amy Rose.

"What's wrong with me? I don't get it. Why's Amy so important all of a sudden?" The hedgehog asked himself. And hat is when he didn't notice, he walked into the woods. As owls whooed, and snakes slithered, and the hedgehog walked on, holding his head in confusion. And he stepped on a twig, making a cracking sound, loud enough for the owls to whoo louder, and the hedgehog woke up. The hedgehog eyed his surroundings carefully, and looked into the darkness far beyond a bush about ten yards away.

"Hello?" The blue hedgehog said, his voice echoing throughout the wood. Ad he saw a shadow. A figure up high the shadow was of. And he followed the shadow, up a tree, and saw a small figure, about his height.

"Huh? Amy?" The cerulean hedgehog thought aloud. The figure turned it's head, and he saw the face of a young hedgehog, a brown hedgehog. She jumped down from the tree, and landed perfectly on her two feet. She wore a black shirt, with a chain necklace painted onto it with a fabric bow with pearls on the necklace. She has white gloves, black earrings, black boots, cerulean blue leggings, and her black shirt has ruffles. And she has three long, soft looking brown quills at the back of her head. Her front two quills were identical to Amy's. She is chocolate-brown, with angelic brown eyes, with a peach mussel. She looked like Amy, but she had quarter lowered eyelids, and Amy's shining smile replaced with a solemn frown. But she has a nice posture, looking graceful like a princess, just like Amy and Blaze.

"Who are you?" The brown hedgehog's voice echoed gently along the wood. The cerulean hedgehog looked at her, and smiled. He took at step closer towards her.

"Now wait a sec, who are you? And how'd you get out of this place?" The blue blur questioned.

"Answer my question." The chocolate hedgehog stated emotionlessly, confirming she wasn't going to play the hedgehog's game.

The blue hedgehog smiled, like he would at his rival, Shadow the Hedgehog. "Me? Well, I'm the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, the guy with a need for speed, the fastest thing alive, but-"

"I've heard enough." The chocolate hedgehog confirmed, jumping back up onto the tree branch she was previously sitting on.

_"Well she's a feisty one, but luckily, I know how to deal with these situations." _The blue hero thought.

"Well, looks like your serious, if you're so serious and intelligent, you know how to get out if here. Am I right?" The blue hedgehog asked cockily.

The hedgehog in the tree had ignored him, only staring into the horizon, as if searching for answers that haven't been solved.

"Hello?" The blue hero asked. He got no reply, only silence engulfed him. The blue blur waited as patiently as he could, and he hated not moving and staying in one place. He began to tap his foot in rhythm, the whispering sound could barely reach his catlike ears. "Just slash some bushes, and you'll get out eventually." The brown hedgehog stated finally. The blue blur sighed in relief. "One more thing."

"What's that?" The hedgehog asked.

"Never come back here," the chocolate hedgehog stated casually. The blue blur only shrugged his shoulders. "Hey what's your name, anyway?" Sonic asked.

Silence. The blue blur waited as patiently as he could. And he was growing quite impatient. The dark sky hidden by trees watched over both beings. The chocolate hedgehog didn't move a single bit, and the cerulean one only crossed his arms and cursed.

"My name? You ask?" The female's soft, elegant, bittersweet, voice came. She turned to face the blue hero with no expression. She swung her legs over the bark branch and hopped down before the hero. Her chocolate eyes observed him slowly, stopping at his beautiful emerald eyes. She stared deep into them, and then blinked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." She said his name, as her words flowed throughout his mind. Her words of wind had now stricken him with great force.

"That's not your name." The blue hero stated. The chocolate female turned away from him, staring at the horizon. "It's not. That's right. It's not."

The hero cocked his eyebrow. "Are you crazy? What's you name? That's all I wanna know!" The blue blur yelled. The female turned towards him again. Silence. Angry green orbs met emotionless brown orbs. Wind flowed gently across the scene now, and all what was heard was a whooshing sound over.

"Diana. Diana Dreamer the Hedgehog."

And with that, the hedgehog disappeared. She then went away with gust of wind. The hero's blue quills flowed over his head and before his face, as he watched the invisible currents of wind flow westward. He could feel his heart beating slowly, and he could feel himself breathing. His chest slowly expanded, and shrunk. His mind was now empty.

He knew her name now, Diana Dreamer the Hedgehog. He had never seen her before, but why? Was she only in these forests, haunting all trespassers who dare to step across her land? Or was she a lost spirit of some innocent girl who had died long ago. He saw leaves swaying slowly and a shadow creeping over them. And he saw a figure sitting down. The cerulean hedgehog was t of her tricks. He clenched his fists tightly, and stomped loudly over to the branch.

And he was quite surprised, it made him jump, when he saw who the being, who the person is. More shocked than when he had felt different for a certain pink comrade that he had run away from for ages. And as he pulled the branch away concealing the person, his eyes widened in shock.

"Shadow?"

A dark hedgehog rose to his feet, his dark scarlet eyes piercing the emerald gems. His tightly frown became a scowl, and his eyes glared hard at him with pure rage. Shadows cast over both rivals. Shadow bared his teeth, and Sonic swore his teeth had become sharper. Sonic held his breath, feeling as if time had stopped. He watched as the ebony hedgehog clenched his fist in slow motion, and the fear that washed over the blue hero show clearly in his eyes.

And the ebony pulled out a chaos emerald. "Shadow, your alive?" The blue hedgehog wondered aloud. "Don't waste my time faker, I came here for silence, not for a blue dick to come up in my face every moment of the day." The cerulean hedgehog narrowed his eyes. "Who are you calling a blue dick?" "CHAOS CONTROL!" A bright light flashed like an atomic explosion, and the dark anti-hero was gone.

It left the blue hero wondering. Why was he out here even? Amy, correct. And disregarding everything that had occurred in his presence, and zoomed for his human friend, Chris' house.

* * *

_Hello! It has taken me about 1-2 months to write this entire chapter. Yes, that long. Do I lack detail? Is it interesting so far? Do you like it? I hope you like it, that's my purpose of writing this story. I hope this gets more views than it has so far. If you have nothing good to say about this story, I urge you not to write a review and keep your thoughts towards yourself. If you have nice things to say, feel free to review. If you have constructive criticism for me, please go ahead and tell me. Thank you for your support!_

_Sunbeam Dawn_


End file.
